My Heart Will Never Forget You
by LostInKaos
Summary: Hermione and Draco have been married for 12 years and they have two children. One day Hermione is told that Draco is dead. How will Hermione take to reliving her past? And is there any hope for the future?
1. Dreadful News

Chapter One: Dreadful News

The sun had gone down a few hours ago, the full moon shown brightly in the sky that night. The stars were shinning brightly in the dark sky. A light breeze blew through the trees as a woman walked through the garden. She pulled her sweater closer around her. The breeze was still a bit chilly in the early spring nights.

She sat on a porch swing in the garden and looked up at the sky. A small cloud was coving a few stars, but she didn't mind. _It's just like the first time we knew who each other was._ She thought to herself. A silent tear ran down her face as she thought back to her sixth year at Hogwarts when they first realized they liked each other.

"Mum," a young child yelled out into the garden, "are you out here?"

She wiped the tear off her face as she stood to walk back over to the small child calling her. She picked up the nine-year-old boy in her arms and hugged him tightly. "Mum, Rie just threw up and she wants you." The boy said.

"Alright Sep, go play in the living room." She said setting her son down as he ran into the house. She slowly walked into the house and upstairs to her six-year-old daughter.

She cleaned the small girl up and changed her clothes. From the bathroom she carried the small sick child to her daughter's bedroom and tucked her into bed.

"Mommy, will you read me a story?" the small girl said.

"What story do you want me to read, Gabrielle?" the woman said as she picked up the fairy-tale storybook that was on the floor.

"The one about the girl who falls in love with the Price." Gabrielle said looking up at her mother.

"They almost all are like that." The woman said as she smiled at her daughter.

"With the evil sisters." Gabrielle squeaked.

"Cinderella?"

"Yeah!"

The woman opened the book and began to read. Within the first five minutes of her reading Gabrielle was sound a sleep. She tucked her daughter in a kissed her goodnight. She walked to the door and closed it. The woman was about to head to her room when her son came running upstairs.

"Mommy!" he yelled.

"Shh, you sister is a sleep." She said

"Sorry, but there a three men in the living room, they want to talk to you." He said as she looked down at him.

"Why don't you go to your room? It's about time for you to go to bed. I'll come in a say goodnight in a while." She said as she kissed his forehead and then headed downstairs. She walkeddown the stairs and halfway down over the banister she saw her two best friends and her old potions teacher.

"Harry, Ron, Professor Snape, why are you three here?" she said and then shaking her head quickly she said, "I'm sorry. I mean… welcome to my home." She smiled at them. Once down the stairs she stood in front of them. "Please, sit down" she said motioning to the chairs.

"We'd rather not." Professor Snape said.

"It's still strange to come _here_ to see you, Hermione." Ron said looking around the manor.

"Well thank you, Ron, I think." She said with a smile.

"Hello Hermione, How are you?" Harry said giving her a hug.

"Just fine, but would you like to tell me why you are all in my house this late at night?" she said looking at the three.

"We have some new for you." Professor Snape said.

"Ya might wanna sit down." Ron said. She looked at them, but then sat in a chair.

"It's about Malfoy." Harry said. Hermione clapped her hand over her mouth and looked into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Tell me he's fine." She said choking back the fear in her voice.

"I'm afraid he's not. Well to be honest…" Snape started

"He's dead, Hermione." Ron said. Harry hit him on the arm for being so ruff with this news. Hermione's eyes widened and tears began to form in her eyes. She looked down at the ground with her hand over her mouth. Her eyes were moving wildly around the room as she thought what this meant.

Her husband for 12 years was dead, her children had to grow up without a father, and what's worse is that she was suppose to go with him today, except Gabrielle ended up sick. She looked up at Harry, and Ron as tears fell out of her eyes. She slowly stood up and looked at the pictures on the mantelpiece, their graduation picture, their wedding, being the in hospital when each child was born, and the family picture of them all, which was taken two years ago. They were smiling in it and laughing with each other.

She turned back to Harry and Ron. The smile she had once held on her face when they arrived was gone. She walked to Harry and hugged him tightly. More tears fell down her face. Ron rubbed her back as she hugged Harry. Suddenly little feet were heard on the stairs.

"Mum, when are you coming to tuck me in?" her son called to her from his place halfway on the stairs. She pulled away from Harry and wiped the tears off her face. She turned to look at her son.

"I'll be up soon. Just go and wait for me." She said through more tears that formed in her eyes.

"Okay mum." He said and turned back up the stairs.

"Bloody hell, he looks just like Malfoy." Ron said as she looked up at the boy going back upstairs. "More then he did when I last saw him."

"Yes, and he has a lot of his father's attitude as well, but Draco refused to treat him how he himself was treat by his father." Hermione said.

"I assume that I'll be seeing young Malfoy in my classes soon?" Professor Snape said looking at Hermione.

"In about two years. He says he wants to grow up to be just like his father, but I refuse to let him be _that_ bad." Hermione said with a small smile.

"Well, Potter, Weasley, we need to be off now. I'm sorry about Draco, he was a good man." Professor Snape said.

"Right. It was good to see you Hermione. I'm sorry. I never really approved of him, but it was your life. I hope to be in touch soon." Harry said giving her one last hug.

"See ya Hermione. And whatever you do, _don't _let him turn out like Malfoy." Ron said giving her a hug.

With one last goodbye Harry, Ron, and Professor Snape disappeared through the fire. Hermione bit her bottom lip as she thought about Draco. Another tear rolled down her face and she turned and headed up the stairs. Slowly she walked down the hall toward her son's room. All the time she walked the thought about the times she had spent with Draco and how they had grown to love each other.

Hermione pushed open her son's door and walked in. He was sitting on his bed waiting for him. She smiled as she walked over toward him.

"Why are you crying mum?" her son said.

"Well, Septimus it's simple. Those people gave me news that one of our old friends had pasted away today. He was a good friend to us, but he was always extremely kind to me. Well once he really got to know me." Hermione said as Septimus climbed under the covers of his bed.

"Hey mum, wasn't dad suppose to be home by now?" Septimus asked looking up at Hermione. She gave a small weak smile at him.

"Daddy won't be coming home tonight." She said trying to hold back tears.

"Okay. He promised me he was going to teach me to fly a broom tomorrow. I wanna be just like him, mommy." He said smiling. He was so happy that Draco was suppose to teach him how to fly.

"You can be just like your father, as long as, you promise to be as kind to people as I have taught you to do." Hermione said grinning down at her son.

"Okay." He said and hugged his mother. He lay back down in his bed. Hermione tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Good-night my son." She said and walked toward the door. She stopped and leaned against the doorframe as she watched her son fall asleep. He was so much like Draco. He had the normal Malfoy silver-blonde hair and the same body structure as Draco had. The only difference was is that he had the brown eyes of Hermione.

With a small sigh she turned and closed the door behind her. She made her way back toward her and Draco's bedroom. Hermione sat on the end of the bed and broke down into tears. She couldn't hold it any longer. Her husband was dead and she would never see him again.

Suddenly she thought of Septimus and how he had been planning on Draco to teach him how to fly. Hermione covered her face in her hands and cried harder then she had ever done before. She figured she could ask Harry to teach him. Harry was, as good of flyer as Draco, well actually better, but Hermione never told Draco so.

Hermione sat thinking of how her and Draco had first fallen for each other.


	2. First Date

Chapter Two: First Date

Hermione walked down into the Gryffindor Common room on a Wednesday morning. She was heading down to breakfast, when a brightly colored sign on the notice board caught her eye.

**Sick of being single still?**

**Come to the table in the back of the Great Hall during Breakfast on Wednesday. Our (Headmaster approved) blind date service will help you find your 'someone' in our school.**

Hermione looked at it like it was some kind of joke, but figured she would try it out anyway. Nothing could really happen if it didn't work out, but it would be something to do.

She made her way down to the Great Hall stopped at the table in the back. There were already a few people standing by the table when she arrived. From what Hermione could see it was a few of the 7th years that were running the whole thing.

"Now, just fill out these forms and return it to us by dinner." One of the girls was saying. Hermione took one of the forms and headed to the Gryffindor table. She read the top as she walked back to the table.

**We know you want to find that 'someone' that you dream of. Well, we're here to help you. Just fill out the below and return to us. We'll inform you of your date with that special someone as soon as we find your match.**

**What would consider the most important thing about that someone?**

**How would you describe their personality?**

**Which house would you not like them to be in?**

Hermione took her seat next to Harry as she kept reading.

"You're not _seriously_ going to do that, are you?" Ron said looking over at her

"I don't see why not. I have nothing to lose, beside I think it might be funny to see who they think is _my perfect someone._" She said laughing at the last few words.

By dinnertime she had filled the form out and returned it to the back table. She endured more snide comments from Ron about how it was a waste of time. Hermione had finally had enough and headed back to the Common room after throwing Ron a last glare.

By breakfast the next morning an owl landed in front of her. She took the letter, and before she could repay the owl it took off. Hermione opened the letter a read what it said.

**Thank you for trying out our blind date service. We have found you a person that we find you will fit with perfectly. Your date with # 329 will be tomorrow night at 7 o'clock in the Room of Requirements. **

**We ask, to go with our blind dating, that you dress nicely and try to hide your true identity as well as you can. We recommend a few changes like skin color, eyes, and hair. All of which are very simple spells you can cast on yourself. We ask that you attach the number to your outfit so that your date will know who you are, by number.**

**We look forward to seeing you tomorrow night. If your date goes well, more instructions will be given to you tomorrow night. Have a great day.**

**The Blind Date Sevice**

Hermione gave a small smile. _So_ she thought _I'm not to know who this guy is during our date._ Still smiling to herself she headed off to her first class.

Thursday and Friday classes went by so slow. It seemed like an eternity before dinner on Friday night. During dinner Ron was still making comments at her.

"So, who is this guy they set you up with?" he asked as he ate his food.

"329." Hermione said without looking up at Ron. Ron almost spit the food out of his mouth.

"You're going out with a number?" he spat

"No! Sometimes you are so slow Ronald. We don't know who the person is, we only know their number." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone.

She gave them all a last good-bye and headed up to her dorm to get ready. Lavender was also going on a blind date tonight, so Hermione wasn't the only person getting ready in the dorm that night. Hermione decided to make her hair a little wavy and pinned it strategically on top of her head, with a few strands falling down here and there. She made her eyes a light green color, even though she loved her eyes she figured it was hit her true self a little more. She made her nose a little larger then normal, but not to much.

Once Hermione was done with her changes she put on her dress. It was a floor length, one-inch strap, dress. It was a very slimming light green, about a kiwi color, dress. She had silver; opened toed, thin strapped, high heals that added about two inches to her height. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and decided to change her skin tone to a bit lighter. It matched perfectly with her dress. She pinned her number 275 on her dress and with one last small sigh, headed down into the common room.

Ron and Harry sat in the corner playing a game of wizard chess. With the sound of light clicks from her shoes, she walked toward them. Before she reached them, they both looked over at her. Both, Harry and Ron's, mouths dropped open. She gave a small giggle and spun around.

"So," she asked looking down at them, "what do you think?"

"You look amazing." Harry said after he had snapped his mouth shut.

"Wow!" Ron said. Harry reached over and hit his jaw closed. Ron blushed so bright that is matched his hair.

"Well thank you, but can you really tell that it's me?" she said.

"We know you to well Hermione, you can't hide from us. But, to someone who doesn't know you to well, I don't think so." Harry said still looking at her.

"Good, well enjoy your game of wizard chess. I'll see you two later." And with that she turned and headed out the portrait hole. She walked to the Room of Requirements and saw quite a few people there. The room had been changed into a very fancy dinning area. The tables had candles and were set for two. There were already a few people around talking to their partners.

"Welcome Hermione." A 7th year girl said. Hermione suddenly thought that she hadn't hidden her identity well enough. The 7th year girl laughed. "Don't worry I didn't know it was you, but we have everyone's name and number, so we know." The girl said. Hermione sighed and was glad she was hidden.

"Your date is not here yet so well just take you to a table and you will have to wait." The girl said leading her to a table in the back half of the room.

Hermione took her seat and looked around at all the other people. She had no idea who anyone was. She looked down at the candle that was burning on her table. After about five minutes a boy came over to her.

"Sorry about being late, I took a nap after dinner and lost track of time." She said sitting down across from her.

"Oh, that's okay." She said and smiled at him.

He looked like no one she knew. He had slightly messed up black hair; his eyes were a light blue, which made her heart melt. He wore a white dress shirt and black dress pants. His skin, for what she could see, was slightly tan. He smiled at her and looked into her light green eyes, which matched with her dress.

One of the 7th year boys running the whole thing came over to them. "May I get either for you a drink? We have Butterbeer, tea, and pumpkin juice." He said.

"Tea, please" Hermione said.

"I'll take a Butterbeer." The boy she was with said. The 7th year nodded and walked away.

The boy she was with looked back at her. "Well, what year are you in?" he asked.

"Sixth, you?" Hermione asked.

"Same." After a slight pause he added. "Is it safe to assume that you are in Slytherin?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"What makes you say that?" she asked looking into his blue eyes.

"Your dress and your eyes, which by the way look amazing." He said.

"Thank you, but no, I'm not." Hermione answered. She sat straight back in her chair and looked around. He was leaning against the table and also looking around. The 7th year came back with their drinks.

After about an hour of talking about random things with each other one of the 7th years in charge stood up on a chair and called to everyone.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt all of you, but I need to make an announcement. Unfortunatly, our time has been to drawn to a close, there is just one last thing to do. If you and your date have enjoyed your time here tonight, we ask that you talk about a place to met tomorrow night. Sometime during your night tomorrow, you may revile who you are to each other. If your date tonight ended badly, which I'm sorry if some did, you may revile yourself to your partner tonight. Thank you so much for trying our service. If you would like to try again for a new date please come and see us, and we'll find you someone else." The 7th year stepped down from the chair. There were a few people who reviled themselves and then got up and left.

Hermione turned back to the sixth year in front of her as he was speaking to her.

"So, would you like to meet tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Sure."

"Well do you like to fly?"

"As long as it's not really fast." Hermione answered with a smile.

"How about you met me tomorrow by the lake at 6. Does that work." He asked smiling at her.

"Perfect." She said. They both stood up. Along with everyone else they both headed out the door. Once outside, Hermione was about to head back to the common room when the boy she was with grabbed her arm.

"Would you like to walk with me?" he asked.

She nodded and they headed off. They walked around the castle for quite sometime, just talking about anything and everything they could. After a few hours he looked down at his watched an almost flipped out. It was quarter to midnight, as they hadn't crossed a single teacher to tell them off for being out.

"Well," she said turning to the boy. They had stopped somewhere on the third floor. "We should probably head back to our common rooms before we end up in trouble."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It wouldn't be to good to get in trouble, now would it."

"No, not at all. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow by the lake." Hermione said and went to turn to head back to the common room. For the second time that night while she tried to leave he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. She looked into his bright blue eyes. She smiled at him, as he looked down into her, at least for right now, green eyes.

Before she knew what happening he leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. You didn't have to ask Hermione twice, she was in heaven. She was completely falling for this boy that was kissing her. She lifted her foot up so it was bent at the knee (aka foot pop) and pointed her toes.

He pulled away from her looked into eyes. He had a smile across her face that made her heart melt. "Goodnight" he said.

"Night" she said. He let her ago and walked away from her.

With a smile across her face she headed back to the common room. With a few groans from the Fat Lady she walked into the room. It was completely empty except for Harry and Ron who sat in the corner still playing wizard chess.

"What took you so long? Everyone else was back hours ago." Ron said looking at her.

Hermione walked over to the couch and sat on the armrest. She fell backwards so she was lying on the couch with her feet over the edge of it. A huge smile was across her face. She was thinking about the kiss, his eyes, and his smile. All of which made her heart melt. Harry walked over to her and looked down on her.

"I take it, it went well." He said.

"I think I finally found that 'someone' I've been looking for." Hermione said still smiling.

"Who is he?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." The boys looked at her. "We are having another date tomorrow night, then I'll find out who he is." With that she left the boys and headed back up to the dorm and went to bed smiling.

Hermione gave a small smile through her tears as she thought of the first kiss they had shared. She didn't even know that it was him, but she had been falling for her then, and she missed him dearly.


	3. Second Date

Chapter Three: Second Date

Hermione woke the next morning thinking that she had just had a horrible dream. She rolled over in bed hoping to find Draco lying next to her, like he was every morning. This time he wasn't there, and then it suddenly hit her. It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a nightmare, it was real, Draco was dead and she was left to raise two children by herself.

Hermione dressed and headed out the door to find both children still asleep. She slowly headed downstairs to tell the servants of the Malfoy Manor. They had been with the Malfoy family since Draco was little and had refused to leave, even when Hermionehad finally convinced Draco that she didn't want servants in her house. As she walked she began to remember their second date.

* * *

Hermione woke that morning remember the kiss that she had shared with the boy she was falling for. She dressed and headed out to the common room to find Harry and Ron sitting in their corner talking. She walked up to them and stood right next to Ron. 

"Anyone want breakfast?" she asked. The nodded and they headed downstairs. They made their way along the table toward a place to sit, and to their surprise, received no comments from the Slytherin table.

"I wonder what's up with Malfoy, if he didn't even make a comment today." Ron said sitting down.

"Well look at him. He must of done that dating thing and found someone." Harry said as all three turned to look at Malfoy. He had a glazed look in his eyes and was not paying any attention to the people around him. Harry and Ron cracked up laughing while Hermione just turned to her food.

That afternoon Hermione sat in the library finishing her homework that was due for Monday. She was trying to do anything and everything she could to make the day fly by. She just wanted it to be 6 o'clock and her standing by the lake with the boy she was falling for. She smiled happily and then turned back to her work.

Time pasted as she was consumed in her Transfiguration homework. When she first looked at her clock it was 3:07 but the next time she looked it was 5:35. Hermione quickly shoved her papers, homework, and books into her bag and took off up to the common room. She ran up to the dormitory and threw her stuff on her bed. Quickly she went through her trunk and found her knee length black skirt and a light blue short sleeve t-shirt. She put them on along with a pare of blue sandals. Hermione quickly changed her hair, eyes, nose, and skin tone before taking off down toward the lake.

Once she was at the door leading out to the grounds she slowed down to a walk. The sun was just beginning to go down and the light warm September air blew her hair around her face. As she got closer to the lake she saw a boy standing, holding a broom. The closer she got she saw he had on a pair of jeans, a green t-shirt and a normal black school robe. She strolled up to him with a smile on her face.

"Hi." She said looking at him.

"Hello." He said smiling back at her. "Well be better get going if we want to make it in time." He said. She gave him a curious look but followed him to the edge of the lake.

He mounted the broom and motioned for her to sit in front of him. She sat on it sidesaddle like and leaned against him. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and held on as he kicked off the ground. They soared upward fairly fast. Hermione hid he face in his chest as her hair blew around them. After a while they were just hovering over the lake.

"You can look now." He said with a slight laugh in his voice. Hermione removed her head from his chest and looked out over the lake. The sun was going down and it looked amazing reflecting in the lake below them. "Like it?" he asked.

"Oh my. It's beautiful." She said and turned to look at him. He smiled and took one hand off the broom. He lifted her head toward his and kissed her passionately. She ran her hand through his hair as she kissed him back. Once they pulled away she removed her arms from around him and leaned back against him. He wrapped his one arm around her and she held on to it.

The sun was about halfway down when he finally spoke again. "Do you think we should finally revile ourselves?" he asked.

"I guess so, but before you know who I really am I just want to let you know that I really like you and I think that we really have something with each other. You're a great guy and I can't believe that it took this long to find you." She said smiling at him.

"I know. It's so weird how we are both in the same year and it took us until they did this blind dating thing to find one another. You're amazing and I really like you as well." He said.

With that their both pulled out their wands and removed the charms they had placed on themselves. Hermione's hair became curly again, he nose shrank, her eyes became brown again and her skin tone darkened a bit. She turned to look at the boy she was with. His hair was now sliver-blond, his eyes were gray, and he was a slight but lighter color. Hermione's eyes widened, as she looked at the boy she flying with.

"Malfoy!" she spat out looking at him with pure horror. Her mouth hung open as she looked at him. The boy she was falling in love with was the one person she hated.

"Granger!" he shouted, "you've got to be kidding me!" He said turning his head to sky andgrowled really loudly.

"I'm not happy about this either, just take me back to the ground and I'll forget that it was you." Hermione said as she turned her back to him, at least the best she could since she was sitting sidesaddle.

"My pleasure." He said. He grabbed back onto the broom and went to turn it around. As he turned the corner a gust of wind caught them, as they were flying. The wind made Hermione lose her balance and she fell off the broom. Screaming she plummeted two hundred feet toward the lake below. Malfoy quickly turned his broom into a dive as if he was going after a snitch. He dived after her, but had to swerve quickly to miss the splash that she made as she hit the water.

Malfoy hovered a few feet from the top of the water searching frantically for Hermione to come up. After about 30 seconds she finally surfaced a few feet away from him. He flew over to her and with a little bit of effort pick her up out of the water. Hermione was coughing and spitting out water as Malfoy flew both of them over toward the shore. He landed and picked Hermione up in his arms, the broom dropped as he walked her over to a rock and set her down.

Hermione's hair was soaking wet and dripping water down her face. Her clothes were soaked and she was shivering. Malfoy took his school robe off and wrapped it around her. He rubbed Hermione's arms trying to get her warm. Finally Malfoy sat next to her and pulled her close to him wrapping his arm around.

After a while Hermione finally spoke to him. "Why are you still here?" she said shaking.

"I just saved your life, and you ask me why I'm still here?" he said not looking at her but toward the lake as he rubbed her back.

"Normally you would leave. You would of let me drown and not cared." She said pulling the robe around her closer as she shivered madly.

"I don't know why I stayed. I guess, because what I said up there. I meant it and I guess just knowing who you are isn't a reason to ignore what my heart tells me." He said turning to looking her finally. Hermione looked up at him still shivering.

"I meant what I said too. We had fun before we knew who we were. I guess getting to know each other before we know who we are was a good idea." Hermione said with a slight smile. "Thank you." She said turning to look back at the lake.

"No problem. It kind of was my fault you fell. I turned the broom to sharply when you weren't holding on. I'm sorry." He said. Hermione sat in shock. Malfoy...Draco Malfoy... just said he was sorry, and to her nonetheless. After shaking the shock off she finally replied.

"It's okay. I guess nothing ever goes completely right, does it?" she said.

"I guess not, but I know something that does." He said.

He reached down and tilted her head up to look at him. He looked into her brown eyes as she looked back into his silver-gray eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. She moved her arms out from under the robe and wrapped them around his body. He wrapped his around her small body. He pulled away and kissed her nose and then forehead. She giggled and looked at him.

"When you're not an arrogate git, you're nice, and I like you that way." She said smiling. She hid her head in his chest getting it wet from her hair. After about a half hour they finally pulled part. Hermione was no longer shivering as bad and was quite ready to head back to the common room.

"We should get going." He said walking over to pick up his broom. "Do you want a ride back?" he said looking at her.

Hermione slid of the rock, there was a large wet spot from where she was sitting,and looked at him. "No, I've had enough of brooms for now, beside if I walk I'll warm up." She said smiling.

"Alright then. Night." She said mounting the broom.

"Night." She called after him as he took of toward the castle.

She began to walk toward the castle and watched him as she landed in front of the doors and walked inside with one last look back at her. She smiled to herself as she walked. The wind blew a little so she pulled his robe around her. She felt something in the pocket of his robes and pulled it out. It was his wand. He has a very nice wand, it was polished and in great shape. She stuffed it back into his robes and figured she would need to get it to him somehow.

She finally made it back to the Common room after a fairly long walk. She walked through the portrait hole to find it fairly empty except a few first years and Harry and Ron. They saw her enter soaking wet and walked up to her.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Ron asked looking at her.

"Long story." She said looking at them.

"Hermione, do you realize the robe you're wear is a Slytherin's?" Harry said. Ron gapped at her in shock.

"Now, you _have_ to tell us." Ron said. So, Hermione began.

"We met at the lake like planned. Well, we were enjoying flying over the lake when we decided we better revile ourselves. Well I had ended up falling off the broom and falling about two hundred feet into the lake. He saved me and pulled me out. He wrapped me in his robes to get me warm. We were talking and then decided to head back. So here I am." Hermione finished her story.

"A Slytherin?" Ron asked. He still could not believe that she had gone out with a Slytherin.

"Who was he?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Oh well, he ended up being—" she started but then Neville came through the portrait hole and began talking to her.

"Um, Hermione you won't believe this, but I was just sent in here to get you. If I didn't I was going to behexed up. Um, Draco Malfoy says he has a message for you from Professor Snape. It's against his will to be at the bottom of the staircase outside the door, but he was made to come." Neville said looking at Hermione. Harry and Ron gapped at Neville.

"Fine." She said and turned to leave when Ron stopped her.

"You want one of us to come?" he asked her. She turned to look at him, but shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine." She said and walked out the door leaving all three boys looking after her. Hermione slowly made her way down the stairs and saw Draco standing there looking for her.

"You have a message for me from Snape?" she said smiling at him.

"No, I just needed a way to get a Gryffindor to get you out here." He said smiling back to her "But, you do have something of mine, and I need it back." He said.

"Oh really? Besides the robes" she said walking toward him. He walked back behind a gargoyle so no one could see them. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You can keep the robes if you want, I have another one in my dorm, but there is something in the robes that I do need." He said moving one of his hands around her waist and the other inside the robes. She dropped her hand from around his neck and stopped his from going inside the robes.

"You're not getting it back _that_ easily." She said smiling up at him and replacing her arm around his neck.

"Well, what do I have to do?" he said wrapping his arms around her pulling her toward him.

"Oh, just tell the whole school that you don't hate muggle-borns." She smiled a mischievous smile at him. His mouth dropped open his eyes widened. He looked at her.

"You're joking." He said terrified she was serious.

"And have you ruin your Malfoy reputation, I'm not that mean." She said. He gave a small little glare at her but then smiled.

"Okay, so what do I—" he started but stopped when he heard someone coming down the stairs from the Gryffindor tower.

"Hermione?" the voice called.

"Stay here." She said and let go of him and walked quickly from behind the gargoyle and looked down the hall toward the stairs heading down to the sixth floor. "What?" she yelled behind her to them

"What's taking so long?" Ron said.

"Making sure Malfoy doesn't come back. I told him if he ever comes back to the Gryffindor tower I'd hex him to next Tuesday." She said turning to look at Ron and Harry.

"Oh, okay. So what did he say?" Harry asked.

"I don't really remember. It wasn't that important. I was mad at him for wasting my time I spent more threatening to hex him then I did listening to him." Hermione said.

"Well are you coming back up? You still never told us who your date was." Ron said looking down at her. He was standing two stairs in front of Harry.

"Not right now, I need to go talk to Professor McGonagall about something. I'll be up there in a little while." She said beginning to walk down the hall. Harry and Ron turned around and headed back up the stairs into Gryffindor tower. Hermione waited until she heard the portrait close again before heading back to Malfoy. "Now, where were we?" she said wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"You telling me what I have to do to get my wand back." He said pulling her closer to him and smiling.

"Oh I don't know. I was thinking maybe I'd keep it a while." She said teasing him.

"You wouldn't dare." He said.

"We have potions as our first class on Monday. I could always throw it at the back of your head. You know I think I'll do that." She said trying to leave, but he held onto her.

"I don't think so. I want my wand back and I think I know what I can do to get it back." he said with the famous Malfoy smirk playing on his lips.

"Like what?" Hermione asked with a threatening sound in her voice.

"Yep." And with that he kissed her. She returned the kiss and deepened it. He pulled her closer to her and even picked her up. She gave a small giggle as she kissed him. He finally put her down and pulled away. "Did that… work?" he asked through breaths

"I think it did." Hermione replied and with that she pulled his wand out of the robes and gave it to him.

"Thank you." He said pulling it in his pants pocket.

"Well, I should be going back." Hermione said.

"Yeah, me too." Malfoy told her looking into her eyes. He kissed her again and then let her go. "Meet me tomorrow after lunch by the rock we were at tonight." He said beginning to walk backwards away from her.

"I doubt I can get away from Harry and Ron." She said.

"Oh, you can." He said almost tripping.

"Oh really?" she said trying to keep herself from laughing at him.

"Yeah they have Quidditch Practice tomorrow." He said with a smirk.

"Alright, tomorrow, after lunch, by the rock. Good-night." She said turning to head up the stairs.

"Night." He called back after her and ran off toward the Slytherin Common room.

Hermione walked into the Common Room smiling. Ron made a mad dash for her. He was determined to find out who her date was before she went to bed. Harry followed behind Ron and pulled Ron back off from attacking Hermione.

"Okay spill, who was your date." Ron almost yelled.

"I'm heading off to bed. I'm tired and sick of being wet. Goodnight." She said completely ignoring Ron and turning to Harry.

"But, but, but." Ron stuttered as Hermione turned and headed for the girls dormitories.

Hermione was walking up the stairs when she heard Harry say "She'll tell you when she wants to." Hermione smiled. She was extremely grateful to have a friend like Harry. She climbed into bed that night after drying off her clothes and Malfoy's robes. She lay on her stomach running her figure over the snake on the Slytherin house seal. The snake sparkled in the moon light that was coming through the corner of her curtains. She bundled the robes up and stuck her head into them. Even though they had been wet from her they the sweet smell of Butterbeer and musk on them. She fell a sleep dreaming of her night as she held Malfoy's robes close.

* * *

Tears ran down Hermione's face, as she could still smell the scent that had lingered on his robes that night. Both of their old school robes hugh in their closet upstairs. The memories were bitter sweet, but then again, most memories of a dead loved one uses are. Hermione finally made it into the kitchen where she was to tell all the servants that Mr. Malfoy was never coming home again.

(Author's note: I hope you like it... I'm still working on it, but I have a few more chapters to write before I get stuck. I hope to update soon. Thanks for reading.)


	4. The Fight

Chapter Four: The Fight

"Excuse me," Hermione said as people were running around cleaning, cooking, and doing other things. They all stopped at looked at her.

"Mrs. Malfoy, is there something we can get for you?" the head servant said. They had always been kind to her ever since she said they could leave if they wanted to, but they had been with the Malfoy family forever so they wouldn't leave.

"Just your attention." Hermione said as another tear fell down her face. Everyone stopped what he or she had been doing and stood to listen to her. "Um, some of you may want to sit down." She said, but no one moved. "Right well, I have some extremely bad news for you," a few people sat down at those words, "and I've yet to tell my children, so I ask that none of you do so. It's my place to tell them, but I don't know how to bring it up to them.

"I was informed last night about the thing that Draco and I were both suppose to do yesterday, but as you know due to Gabrielle I stayed home. Unfortunately as it turns out, Draco will not be coming home…" she looked around at everyone's face, "…ever." A few tears fell down her face. "He was killed last night, and that's all I know it. I'm telling you because a lot of you have been with him since he was young."

A few people stifled a few sobs; some had tears running down their face, and some were speechless.

"Miss, is there is anything we can do, just let us know." The head servant said.

"As of right now there is nothing. I do understand if a few of you take some time off. I recommend that all of you take a few days off. Now if you don't mind, I have to go tell my children." Hermione said trying not to cry. Once she walked out of the kitchen she heard a few people muttering to themselves.

Hermione slowly made her way to her room to think about how to tell Gabrielle and Septimus and to write Harry a letter asking if he would be able to teach Septimus how to fly. As she walked more memories came back to her.

* * *

That next afternoon once Harry and Ron had left for Quidditch Practice, Hermione grabbed a book and headed down by the lake. She figured she might be a few minutes early so she was planning on reading some. Hermione slowly made her way around the lake as she read her book. She finally reached the rock that she was meeting Draco at and say down to read and wait.

After about ten minutes Hermione heard someone walking up behind her. She kept reading pretending not to hear him. Draco sat down next to her and waited for her to put the book down. When she didn't, he moved the book away from her face and looked at her.

"Oh, Hello. I didn't hear you." She said smiling.

"I bet you didn't." he said with a smirk with on his face. "so, how are you?"

"Just fine." Hermione closed her book and looked at him, "you?" she asked.

"Okay. I had to come up with some lame excuse for getting away from the Slytherins this afternoon. Any problem getting away from Potter and Weasley?" he asked looking out at the lake.

"No, I left after they left. They wanted me to come and watch, but I told them I'd rather read." She said playing with a piece of her hair. "Why don't we move into the trees so no one can see us?" she suggested. They moved from the rock to behind a few of the trees. Hermione tried to make sure that they were hidden from view of the Quidditch Pitch.

Ron hovered by the goals waiting for Katie to go over the rules yet again with the new chasers. Harry was flying in circles around the pitch while he waited and searched for the Golden Snitch. Ron was looking out toward the lake when he spotted a girl and somebody that he couldn't see. The person the girl was with was standing behind a tree. Ron squinted to try and see who was girl was. His eyes opened wide when he realized it was Hermione. Ron motioned for Harry to come over by him.

"What Ron?" Harry said stopping in front of him.

"Look over by the lake. Hermione is with someone." Ron said pointing over by the lake. Harry flew to the edge of the pitch and looked down at the lake. He saw Hermione talking to someone. Harry moved just enough to see whom she was talking to. Harry's eyes popped out of his head when he saw. He flew back over to Ron.

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy." Harry said. Ron's jaw dropped and he stared at Harry.

"You're joking, tell me you're joking." Ron almost yelled. Harry shook his head at Ron. Harry turned to fly back up to his lookout spot for the snitch, but before he could get there Ron yelled to him. "She's kissing him!" Harry turned to look, and sure enough Hermione was kissing Malfoy.

Back down at the lake Hermione said her good-bye to Draco and headed back to the Common room so she was there before Harry and Ron got back. There was no one in the common room, but she figured so since it was such a nice day outside. She sat down in her favorite chair and waited for Harry and Ron to get back.

Ron burst through the portrait hole with Harry pulling on his robes, trying to keep him from attacking Hermione.

"Malfoy! All the people in the school and your blind date was Malfoy." Ron yelled at her.

"Ron, cool it." Harry said trying to pull him back.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said putting her book down.

"Don't play that game with me. Bloody hell Hermione, you were snogging Draco Malfoy by the lake!" Ron yelled.

"I've been here reading." Hermione said standing up and walking to face Ron.

"I bloody seen you!"

"Ron!" Harry said threateningly still holding Ron back.

"So what Ron, it's not like you care." Hermione said.

"It's Malfoy! How thick do you have to be Hermione?" Ron said throwing his hands in the air.

"You inconsiderate, low life, thick headed, little boy! You have no right to say anything about him Ronald. So I like him, get over it!" Hermione said.

"I'm inconsiderate? You're the one kissing the son of the man trying to get Harry killed! Come on Hermione. He's only using you to get to Harry!" Ron yelled talking a lot with his hands. With that Hermione smacked Ron across the face.

"Don't, don't even go there. I can't believe I'm friends with you! I'm finally happy and you have the right to tell me that I'm being used to help kill Harry. I hate you. I absolutely _hate_ you!" Hermione yelled into Ron's face as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Fine! I don't know how we ever stayed friends all we do is fight. At least now I don't have to worry about you!" and with that Ron turned and walked up to the boys' dormitories. Hermione watched him go as tears fell down her face. Harry turned to look at Hermione who was crying now.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Why is he like that? Why isn't he happy for me?" she asked still looking at where Ron had gone.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Harry told her.

"What about you? Are you going to tell me off now too?" Hermione said in a harsher tone then she meant.

"No, I'm glad you're happy. I may at approve of the person you picked, but it's your life. I'm just going to stand back and support you, until he hurts you, then I'll kill him." Harry said with a small smile. Hermione gave a small laugh through her tears and then hugged Harry.

"I'm glad I have a friend like you." She said.

* * *

Hermione shook her head as she thought of the fight between her and Ron. A slight smile made its way onto her face as she bit her bottom lip. She sank onto the edge of her bed and looked down at the pile of robes still lying on the floor. Draco had thrown then on the floor in an attempt to get ready yesterday morning.

* * *

Draco rolled over and wrapped his arm around Hermione. She made a small groan about not wanting to get up.

"Good morning." She whispered into her ear and then kissed it. She made another small groan. Draco got out of bed was trying to find the robes he needed for today.

"Second from the right." Hermione said sitting up in bed as she watched her husband trying to find his robes. Draco pulled them out and put them on. He then walked over to the bed and kissed Hermione. "I wish I was going with you." She said after he pulled away and sat down by her feet.

"Now what kind of mother would you be if you left a sick child at home?" he said with a smirk talking about their daughter who was sick.

"Not a very good one." She replied smiling. "Just come home to me tonight."

"I will, don't worry." He gave her one last kiss and headed toward the door when suddenly their son came through it.

"Are you still going to teach me to fly tomorrow?" their son asked Draco. Draco bent down and picked up his son. He set in on the edge of his and Hermione's bed and knelt down in front of him.

"Of course, I'll teach you to be the best flyer out there." Draco said ruffling up this son sliver-blond hair.

"Good, 'cause I wanna be just like you." He said hugging his father.

"Well, I don't think your mother would want to you be _exactly _like me." He said with a smile.

"Very true." Hermione said. "I dealt with you growing up, I don't need my son to be the same."

"Well I have to get going. I'll see you all tonight. Now Sep, take care of the house, you're the man while I'm gone." He said giving his son a kiss on the forehead.

"You got it." He said. And Draco got up to leave. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, son. I'll see you tonight." Draco said and walked out of the room. Septimus climbed into bed next to Hermione and fell back asleep.

* * *

Hermione began to cry again. It was going to so hard to tell her children that their father was never coming home. 


	5. Seventh Year

Chapter Five: Seventh Year

Hermione made it to her room and took out a quill and piece of parchment. She needed to write a letter to Harry, hoping he would help her. With a sigh she became to write.

_Harry,_

_After you had informed me last night, with the untactic way of Ron, that Draco was dead, I began to think. I am writing in hoping that you might be able to spare sometime and help me. I know that you are extremely busy with the Order and everything else going on in your life,but before Draco died he had promised our son, Septimus, to teach him to fly. As I am writing you this letter neither of my children know that he is dead. I am writing you in hopes that you might be able to teach my son to fly a broom. I know I've never said this before, but I have always known you to be an excellent flyer. You were always better then Draco, no mater how hard he tried to show you up. I never said this because it would hurt him to know that I did not think highly of him, you know that Malfoy ego that he always had. I am hoping that you will consider it, I know you love to fly and don't get to that often. I hope you are well and safe. _

_Love always._

_Hermione_

With that she rolled it up and attached it to one of the owls. With a small hoot it flew out the window and off toward Number 12 Grimmuald Place wherethe owlwould find Harry. She turned her back to the window and headed toward her son's room. Slowly she opened the door to see that he was still sleeping, His silver-blonde hair was messed up and draping over his closed eyes. With a small smile Hermione entered the room to wake him. She lightly shook him while saying his name. Septimus stretched and rubbed his eyes. After a small yawn he looked at his mother.

"Mornin' mum. What's up?" he asked as he sat up in bed. Hermione brushed his hair out of his eyes so she could see his brown eyes. The only thing he had of her, much like Harry and his own mother.

"I need to talk to you and your sister. Please, come with me." Hermione said standing up and walking out the door down to Gabrielle's room. Septimus slowly, but surely walked after his mother. By the time he got to his sister'sroom Hermione had already woken up Gabrielle and was holding the small girl on her lap. Septimus climbed into his sister's bed and sat down looking at Hermione.

"What is it mommy?" Gabrielle asked her. Her bright gray eyes, taht were still filled with sleep, wereshinning in the small amount of light coming through the window. Hermione smiled at her daughter. Her eyes were the only thing she had of Draco.

"I have something very important to tell you two." Hermione said looking back and for between the two children. "I must tell you both about your father."

"I thought he was suppose to be home by now." Septimus said as he tucked his knees up to his chin and rested his head on them. "He told me he'd be home today to teach me to fly."

"You see," Hermione sighed, "that's what I need to talk to you about." Hermione said looking at her son.

"He is coming home, isn't he mum?" Septimus asked her. Hermione hung her head and shook it slightly.

"Your father, won't be coming home. Unfortunately, we'll be going to see him tomorrow." Hermione said. He head was down and a small tear was forming in her left eye.

"Why not mommy?" Gabrielle asked as she watched the tear form in her mother's eye.

"Why is going to see him bad?" Septimus asked. Hermione lifted her head and bit her lip. She looked between her two children and the small tear ran down her left cheek.

"Let me just start from the beginning. Yesterday, your father and I were both suppose to leave to help Harry and AlbusDumbledore. When Gabrielle got sick, your father and I decided that I would stay home with her instead of leaving her to be taken care of by one of the servants. He thought if I left I wouldn't prove myself as a mother that our daughter could love." Hermione started.

"But I do love you mommy." Gabrielle said hugging Hermione.

"I know." she said returning the hug."Anyway, from what I know that plan was going well, until the end. Something went terribly wrong and one of my close friends didn't make it. So last night, Sep you met them, Harry, Ron and Professor Snape came here to tell me the news. The reason going to see your father tomorrow is bad is because, the close friend that was killed…" she bit her lip as another tear ran down her cheek, "…_was_ your father."

Tears began to flow from Gabrielle's eyes and she held onto her mother and cried. Tears formed in Septimus's eyes, but he held them back. He was more angry then upset.

"NO! He promised me he would come home! HE PROMISED!" Septimus yelled. Tears were now coming down his face.

"Sep, honey, your father didn't know he was going to die. He wanted to come home." Hermione said.

"Then why did he promise it if he was going somewhere were he could of died!" Septimus yelled at Hermione. Gabrielle still clung onto Hermione and wasn't letting go. She was crying and sobbing into Hermione's shoulder.

"He didn't know Sep, he didn't know." Hermione said as she trying to calm her son down.

"It's not fair!" Septimus yelled again. He jumped off the bed and ran to his room. He slammed the door shut and fell onto his head crying.

Downstairs the servants heard the door slam and looked up to ceiling. "I take it as Mrs. Malfoy told Young Mr. Malfoy." The head servants said. As few shook their own heads as tears fell down their faces.

Hermione set Gabrielle down on the bed where she cried into her stuff hippogriff. Hermione walked to her son's room and opened the door. He was crying with his head in the pillow. She walked over to the bed and sat down. She put a hand on her son's back and tried to claim him down.

"Your father loved you Sep. He wouldn't have promised you anything if he knew he wouldn't come home. I wouldn't of let him leave the house, if I knew he was never going to come home. He never meant to hurt any of us. Draco was not like his father, he wouldn't hurt any of us he could help it."

"Why did he go then?" Septimus said with head still in the pillow.

"To help save this world. To make it so you could grow up and have your own family without having the fears thatyour father and Igrew up with." Hermione said. Just then an owl flew into the window and a piece of parchment fell into her lap as it flew back out the window. Hermione opened it and read.

_Hermione,_

_I will do anything to help you get through this hard time. I will gladly teach your son to fly, but only if he wants me to. I know he was set on Malfoy to teach him, but we had no idea that he would be killed. Dumbledore asks that you and your children come here tomorrow at 10 o'clock in the morning. The funeral for Malfoy will be held at about 11. I am sorry about this and Ron's untactful way of telling you. I hope the rest of your family is well. _

_Best wishes_

_Harry_

Hermione rolled the letter back and turned to her son.

"Septimus, do you still want to learn to fly?" Hermione asked.

"How can I? Dad's dead. You can't teach me, you never flew." He replied through his pillow. Hermione sighed.

"That is true, I can't fly, but that man who came here last night, with untidy black hair, he said he'd teach you if you want him to. He's always been a better flyer then your father, but I never told either of them so." Hermione said.

Septimus didn't answer so Hermione got up and walked to the family room where she could read and think to herself. As she sat down to begin reading, hoping to get her mind off Draco, memories began to come back to her.

* * *

"Weasley with the quaffle, she's taking it up to the goal posts and can it be? GRYFFINDOR SCORES! It's now 90 to 70 Gryffindor." The announcer shouted over the crowd. Ever since Lee Jordan had left, Hermione didn't know whom the new announcer was, but she did know he wasn't as good as Lee.

Hermione watched as the red and green blurs flew around the stadium. It was the last Qudditch Match of the year, and last one ever for all the 7th years. She watched as a bludger flew right at Ron and almost knocked him off.

"What an untactful hit by Goyle. Isn't anyone going to call a foul?" the announcer said. Up in the sky there were two stationary dots, one was red and the other green. Up in the sky the two were yelling back and forth.

"Give it up Potter, you and your filthy Gryffindors aren't winning the cup this year!" Malfoy yelled and he searched for the Golden Snitch.

"Watch it Malfoy, your girlfriend _is_ a Gryffindor, and I don't remember anything in the rules saying that we had to back down to you. For the sixth year in a row, that Quidditch Cup _will_ be ours." Harry yelled back. A bludger flew past him and almost hit the tail end of his broom.

"You just wait, Potter, we Slytherins are going to win." Malfoy yelled back. He was searching everywhere from the snitch. He wanted to get it before Harry did.

"If you didn't notice, Malfoy, you and your Slytherinsare currently losing." Harry yelled back. He watched as Ron saved a goal and Ginny flew off across the field heading to score again.

"Not for long we won't be." Malfoy yelled. He was watching Harry closly.Suddenly Harry went into a straight down vertical dive to the ground. Malfoy followed Harry closely. He figured that Harry had seen the snitch and he wasn't going to let the Gryffindor's win. When they were only ten feet from the ground, Harry pulled out of the dive as Malfoy hit the ground and rolled twelve feet from his broom.

"HARRY!" Ginny yelled as she pointed over toward Ron. Right above Ron's head was a tiny flicker of gold. Harry flew after it and within seconds he wrapped his hand around the tiny golden snitch.

"GRYFFINDORS WIN! GRYFFINDOR WIN THE HOUSE CUP!" the announcer yelled through the crowd. The stands were erupting in cheers and screams. The Gryffindor Qudditch team had won the cup for the sixth year in a row. The 7th years were graduating with being the first year to leave with the cup every year they had been there.

Harry landed and saw a very upset Malfoy who was still lying on the ground. All the Gryffindor's ran over toward Harry and lifted him up. They had won, and within a few weeks they would be leaving Hogwarts forever. Professor McGonagall walked up to themas they all set Harry down on the ground.

"Congratulations Potter. I must say, I enjoy having that cup in my office, and now _I_ can rub it in Professor Snape's face by having the cup yet again. Our team will surely miss you Potter, and you Mr. Weasley." She said. Then with a smile she walked off to go find Professor Snape.

"Harry, you were brilliant. That was the most amazing this I'd ever seen." Hermione said hugging him.

"Even thought I made your boyfriend do a face plant into the ground?" Harry asked laughing. All the Gryffindors around him that heard him say that laughed as well.

"Don't tell him I said so, but yes." She was laughing and smiling.

"Harry, that was bloody brilliant. I'm betting Wood would be proud of that move you played on Malfoy." Ron said slapping his best friend on the back.

"I know he would." Harry said laughing still. He was so happy, even more happy then he had been the first time he ever caught the snitch in his first year. Oliver Wood was a great teacher to Harry for Quidditch and secretlyin his mind Harry dedicated that moment to his old Qudditch Captain Oliver Wood.

The whole Gryffindor house was on the pitch cheering and laughing as they relived Malfoy's face plant. After some time all of Gyffindors headed back to the tower. Ron and Harry, taking up Fred and George's job, went to get Butterbeers for everyone. Hermione on the other hand walked over to the Slytherin changing room. She stood outside the door until Draco came out.

"Hey" Hermione said hugging him.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be off celebrating with the rest of the Gryffindors?" Malfoy asked sounding meaner then he meant to as he pushed her off him.

"What's wrong with you? I came down to see how you were." Hermione said. She crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Just go celebrate with the rest of your house. Leave me alone." Draco said walking away onto the pitch.

Slowly and carefully Hermione walked up behind him. She put a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "What's wrong with you?" Hermione said in fierce tone. "I came here to see my boyfriend and you shove me off like yesterday's owl droppings." Hermione turned around and walked away toward the castle.

"Hermione." Draco called after her. He caught up to her and spun her around to face him. "Listen—"

"No you listen. If you're going to treat me like crap, I'm going to treat you like crap. Good-bye Draco." Hermione said turning on her heel and walking toward the castle.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled after her, but she never replied.

Up in the Gryffindor Tower people were going on and on about the match. Dean and Seamus were even doing a reenactment of Draco's face plant. People were laughing and carrying on.The party went late into the night, and would of kept going if Hermione, being head girl, didn't yell at them to go to bed. Slowly and upset that their fun had been ruined, the Gryffindors made their way to their dormitories to sleep.

Hermione sat by the fireplace as everyone made his or her way upstairs to bed. Harry sat down next to Hermione and looked at her.

"Let me guess, you and Draco got into a fight." He said.

"How did you—" Hermione began.

"You didn't celebrate. You didn't have one Butterbeer, and you yelled at everyone to go to bed and it's only 1. I've known you for seven years now Hermione, I think I know when something I bugging you, besides the obvious stupidity of Ron." Harry said. Hermione gave a small smile and nodded.

"I went to see how he was, and he just pushed me away." Seeing the look on Harry's face she quickly added, "Not hard, just more of a 'don't touch me' kind of thing. He didn't hurt me if you're wondering. At least, not physically." She said.

"Hermione, Malfoy's pride is always going to get the best of him no mater what you do. I just made him the laughing stock of the school. He's not going to take that lightly."

"But he doesn't have to take it out on me." She said standing up and walking toward the fire.

"I know he doesn't." he stood up and walked next to her. "Does he ever think of anyone but himself, at least, when his pride and ego have had a seriously blow to 'em? Just think about it, Hermione. I'm going to bed. You should too. Night." Harry said walking up to the boys' dormitories.

"Night Harry." Hermione called after him.

* * *

Hermione slowly placed her book down on her lap. She looked around the room trying to get her mind off of Draco. Her gaze landed on their graduation photo. Right in the middle stood Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ron where holding Hermione up in the air. They were laughing and smiling at each other. The two boys kept teasing her that they would drop her. On the other side on the picture stood Draco with the rest of his Slytherins. They were standing next to their own houses, so everyone knew who was in what house. Hermione thought back on that day as a tear and a smile came to her face.

* * *

It was the last day of school. Everyone was sitting at breakfast, while many of the seventh year girl were beginning to cry. Dumbledore stood up and spoke to everyone in the Great Hall.

"After breakfast I ask that all the seventh years please stay behind. Everyone else, go, enjoy your last day of the school year, until you return next year with empty minds for us to fill again." At that Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil broke down into sobs.

Everyone filled out of the Great Hall except the seventh years. They moved up closer toward the staff table where only the Headmaster and Head of Houses sat. The seventh years fell silent as Dumbledore stood up yet again.

"All of you have spent seven years of your lives here. Seven long years that have been filled with knowledge, love, hate, happiness, and pain. Every single one of you has grown stronger and more equipped to face the challenges a head. Some of you will work in at the Ministry of Magic other will shape the out come of our world. You have all spent seven long years here and I know you are ready for the tasks that are now placed in front of you. Once all of you walk out of this room tonight, it will be the last you see of each other. By the time most of you meet again at a reunion there will be a few faces that you will not see. Those few will either not be able to come, or they will be dead.

"I want you all to look around this room. Look at all of your fellow classmates. Many of you do not like one another, but I ask that for the rest of the day, you set aside your differences and say fair well. Your Head of Houses and myself have put together a slide show, to show you all how much you've grown. Please arrange yourselves comfortably, and give your attention to the screen." With that Dumbledore waved his wand and a large screen and projector appeared against a wall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on top of the table to be able to see. Draco came over and sat next to Hermione. They watched as the show began.

The seventh years watched as pictures of them crossing the lake their first year flashed across the screen. Qudditch games were shown. End of year house points were shown. Classes, friends, teachers, the writing on the walls during the second year, the torn Fat Lady picture when Sirius tried to get in. A tear formed in Harry's eye as he remembered that night. The baggart in Lupin's class, the mandrak planting, the Triwizard Tournament, Snape harassing a student, the O.W.L. tests, the N.E.W.T. tests. Everything from the past seven year flashed upon the screen.

By the time the show ended many people had tears falling down their faces. Yet again Dumbledor stood up.

"Many memories, some good some bad, but now I must asked you all for one more. Please, in your houses, form a group picture. One of these will be mailed to you during the summer. This is your graduating picture." With that he stood in front of them holding a camera. The Hufflepuffs stood all hugging one an other. The Ravenclaws stood waving at the picture. The Slytherins were sneering as they always did. The Gryffindors were making funny faces at the camera. Ron turned to Harry and whispered into his ear. They both nodded their heads. When Dumbledore was about to take the picture Harry and Ron grabbed Hermione and lifted her into the air. All three were laughing and smiling like they had never done before. Dumbledore took the picture and dismissed them.

With that, their last year at Hogwarts ended. The next morning they all loaded onto the train and dreaded the long journey home. No one wanted to leave the one place they knew so well. When the train stopped at the station there were many tears being shed.

"I'll write."

"I'll come visit."

"Don't forget me."

"I'll always think of you."

"I'll see you later."

Those were the words going around to all the seventh years as they departed and headed into the station to say their final good-byes.

"Well, I'll be seeing you all at Headquarters." Harry said.

"I'm going home first. I can't wait to see my parents." Hermione said tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm heading right there. My family is there. I'll come with you Harry." Ron said. With a few hugs and a few tears Ron and Harry left Hermione at King's Cross and they headed toward Number 12 Grimmuald Place.

"Hermione, I'll come see you this summer. I promise." Draco said wrapping her in a tight hug.

"You better, or I'll have to hex you." Hermione said laughing. With a last hug and a kiss Draco and Hermione said their good-byes and headed home.

* * *

Hermione missed those carefree days at Hogwarts. Though she never really head any carefree days being best friends with Harry and Ron. Every minute she was running around hoping they hadn't gotten themselves killed. Life then was good, but now it was so different. Many friends had died trying to end this war, and not to many people were left that you could make plans with. You never knew when your best friend was going to end up dead. Unfortunately for Hermione, it was her husband. 


	6. A Little Bit of Hope

Chapter Six: A Little Bit of Hope

Hermione woke early the next morning and just stayed in bed. She didn't want to wake up and move, because getting up would mean that the day would begin. This was the day that Hermione and her children were going to Number 12 Grimmuald Place. It was the beginning of the rest of Hermione's life without Draco.

With a small sigh and a light groan, she finally got up out of bed. Hermione decided that she wasn't going to morn Draco's death anymore, but that she was going to celebrate the times that they had together. She placed an unsure smile on her face and went to wake her children.

Hermione slowly opened the door to her son's room. He was still sound a sleep. Hermione walked to his bed and gently shook him awake. He stirred slightly and rolled over to keep sleeping.

"Sep, come up you have to get up. We're leaving shortly to go to Grimmuald Place. Come up, get up." Hermione said shaking him some more. He groaned and opened his eyes to look at his mother.

"Why this early?" he groaned as he staggered out of bed. He walked to his closet and pulled out some clothes.

"Because we have to. Be downstairs in a half hour." Hermione said walking from his room toward her daughter's. She opened the door to find her daughter already up.

"Mommy, why did daddy have to leave us?" Gabrielle asked she clung tight to her stuffed hippogriff. Hermione sat on the edge of Gabrielle's bed and looked at her daugther.

"I don't know, baby, I don't know." She said.

"Didn't he love us?" Gabrielle said crawling into her mother's lap.

"Of course he did. He went to help save this world, so it would be a better place for you and your bother to grow up in. What would make you think he didn't love us?" Hermione said as she ran her hand over Gabrielle's hair.

"I don't know." She replied. Hermione smiled at her daughter and hugged her close.

"You'll always have me. I'm not going anywhere, but right now we have to get you dressed so we can leave soon." Hermione said as she set Gabrielle down on the bed while she went to get clothes for the small girl.

Within a half hour all three of the Malfoys were in the living room standing by the fireplace. With a few last checks at they were set and had everything, Hermione sent Septimus and Gabrielle through the fireplace to Number 12 Grimmuald Place. With a last look at the mantel above the fireplace, Hermione stepped in and headed toward Harry's home.

Hermione walked into the kitchen where Ron and Harry sat at the table eating breakfast. Gabrielle was playing with Hedwig who sat on one of the counters. Septimus sat in a chair at the table.

"Hermione, how are you?" Harry said standing up and giving her a hug.

"I've been better. When is everyone else arriving?" Hermione said breaking away from Harry to give Ron a hug.

"They should be here soon." Harry said, and with that there were a few _pops_ around the kitchen.

Hermione was hugged by almost everyone who entered the room. Moody put a hand on Septimus's shoulder and told him to cheer up. Tonks picked up Gabrielle and swung her around. The small child laughed.With in a few minutes the whole kitchen was filled. People sat at the table, while other's stood around it. At the very front of the table Dumbledore stood. Everyone became quiet as he looked around the table.

"I'm sure you all know as to why we are here." Dumbledore started. Everyone around the room nodded their heads. "Two days ago, our attack on the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort went terrible wrong. We lost one of our members, and that is never easy. Draco Malfoy joined our side right before he and Hermione Granger married. Since his father is a Death Eater, it was a great plus to our side to have both him and Severus as spies for us. Unfortunately during our attack, Draco was captured by the Death Eaters and the last we ever saw was of him be dragged away screaming in pain from the Crusiartus curse. I regret—" but he was cut off.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled out, "are you telling me there is a chance that he's still alive?" she questioned.

Dumbledore shook his head and looked at her. "No, there is no way that he could. Lucius knew that Draco was not totally honest to the Death Eaters. He would have been killed as soon as Voldemort found out."

"But there is a chance?" Septimus said to the group of people around the room.

"There is no chance that your father is alive." Lupin said calmly to the young boy.

"He wouldn't have a chance against his father. Lucius is a vicious man and would kill his son if he ever got the chance." Severus Snape said as he looked at young Mister Malfoy.

"No, No I'm afraid that Mister Malfoy is dead." Minerva McGonagall said in the most caring voice she could come up with.

"But there has to be a chance!" Septimus yelled out. He looked around at the room. Most people had their heads down and weren't looking at him, but other stared at him.

"Sep, please." Hermione said looking at her son.

"But mum there has to be." Septimus yelled out again. This time he looked directly at his mother.

"Septimus Alexander Malfoy, I said drop it." Hermione said sternly to her son. Septimus looked down at the table as Dumbledore continued.

"I know this must be hard on a lot of people. I know that many of us…" he gave a look over at Septimus, "…didn't want to lose him. He was a good person. Draco did have faults, but then again everyone does. Hermione, you did a wonderful job bringing him to our side, I just wish there was something we could do to help you get through this hard time. I would like everyone to raise their glass…" with that Dumbledore waved his wand and glasses of Butterbeer and Fire Whiskey showed up in front of everyone, "…and say a toast to Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore raised his glass.

"To a good man." Lupin said.

"To a brave man." Snape added.

"To the white farret." Ron said with a small smile. Everyone gave a small laugh at that comment.

"To a good friend." McGonagall added as she tried to bring everyone back to the mater at hand.

"To his memory." Harry said smiling.

"To his life." Dumbledore added with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"And to my husband." Hermione finished. With that everyone else raised their glasses and drank to Draco Malfoy. Afterwards many people talked to each other and a few hugged and said good-bye.

When it was close to 9 at night Hermione decided it was time for her and her children to head home.

"It was good to see you again, Hermione." Ron said giving her a hug.

"You too, Ron." She said returning his hug.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." Harry said now giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Harry, for everything." Hermione said. She walked over to the couch where Gabrielle was already sleeping. Septimus was sitting in a chair petting Hedwig. Hermione picked up the sleeping girl and turned to her son. "Come on, Sep. We're going home." Hermione said heading toward the fireplace.

Septimus got up to follow his mother, but he stopped in front of Harry. He looked up at Harry, who looked down at the young boy. Harry knelt down in front of Septimus so they were close to the same height.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Harry asked as he looked at the boy who looked just like Draco.

"I was wondering if you would be able to teach me how to fly a broom. If you can't that's okay." He said looking at Harry.

"I know you were looking forward to your father teaching you, but I would be glad to show you." Harry said. A smile spread across Septimus's face.

"Thank you." He said.

"No problem." Harry said standing up. Septimus walked over to Hermione and stood next to her. Hermione put her free hand on the back on Septimus's head and rubbed his hair. She smiled at her young son. He was turning out to be a Malfoy, with Hermione's caring personality.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said smiling. "I'm sure Draco would appreciate it, even though you two never got along that well."

"Anything for you and your family." Harry said. With one last nod and smile Hermione and her two children stepped into the fire and headed home.

Hermione and Septimus walked upstairs as Gabrielle slept on Hermione's shoulder. After putting Gabrielle in bed, Hermione went to go tuck her son in. Hermione walked into his room and sat on his bed.

"Mum, why is it that dad and Mr. Potter never got along." Septimus asked as he sat in bed while his knees up to his chin.

"I think your father would pass out from hearing you call him Mr. Potter." she smiled at her son."Well Harry and Draco always saw things differently in school. Harry and I were Gryffindors while your father was a Slytherin. The two houses never got along well and it didn't help much that Draco was always being a 'slimmy git' as Ron would call him. It also didn't help much that Harry was and is The-boy-who-lived." Hermione gave a sigh and looked at her son. "See, they never liked each other, but once Draco and I started to date Harry put their fighting aside and tried to get to know him. I was Harry's best friend and Draco was my boyfriend. Even after we married and you were born, the two never liked each other, but they put it aside."

"Then why did _he_ act as if they were friends?" Septimus asked.

"I don't know. I really have no idea why Harry did." Hermione said. She smiled at her son and tucked him into bed. She kissed his forehead then headed toward the door. "Night my son." She said as she walked out and closed the door.

Hermione went to sleep that night thinking about how much Septimus was become his father. The main difference between the two was is that Draco was cold hearted in school and her son was as caring as she had been. That night Hermione dreamt about her wedding.

(Author's Note: Okay, so a few of you have been asking me to stay with the present and not flashback as much. Well I have a few more flashbacks before I stay with the 'now time'. I also have a few unexpected twists on the way. So just bare with me for a while longer and I'm sure I'll have this turn out how some of you want it to. :-D. Oh yeah… I never meant for this story to make people cry. I'm sorry.:-( , but it should be getting better and there shouldn't be anymore crying. Thanks for reading.)


	7. A Happy Dream

Chapter Seven: A Happy Dream

It was summer time three years after graduation. Harry, Ron and Hermione were all at Grimmuald Place in the library. They were looking up information for Dumbledore. The three old friends had tall pile after tall pile of books that they had gone through. Spread on the table in front of them were more books and next to each of them sat a stack of parchment with information they had written down. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been working on this for five days in the row now. Finally all thr work finallymade Ron crack.

"I've had enough of these books!" Ron yelled as he threw the book in front of him across the room. The book hit one of the tall piles and all the books went flying around the room. Hermione jumped at his out burst and looked at him. Harry on the other hand didn't flinch since he was feeling the same way as Ron was.

"Ron." Hermione said as she looked at the books scattered all over the floor.

"I can't take reading this stuff any more. It's too much for me. Five bloody days of reading book after book and we still haven't found what Dumbledore wants!" Ron shouted again. This time he smacked his hand down on the pile of parchment next to him, which caused the inkbottle to tip over. The corners of his parchments were covered with ink.

"I think we could all use a break, anyone else up for a break and game of wizard chess?" Harry asked he closed the book in front of him. Hermione sighed but nodded in agreement. She too was also tired.

The three friends left the library and headed to the den. Ron and Harry played a game of wizard while Hermione sat watching them. Crookshanks was curled up on her lap and was purring quietly. They spent the rest of the afternoon just talking and doing whatever they felt like. Hermione told them that they had to get back to work tomorrow, but for now they would break.

Around 5 o'clock that afternoon Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Draco Malfoy all stopped by. Tonk and Remus had pulled Harry and Ron into the kitchen to talk. Draco sat down next to Hermione and kissed her cheek. They had been going out since their sixth year and they were still together. Draco pet Crookshanks, who was still sleeping on Hermione's lap.

"How are you?" Hermione asked as she looked at Draco. He was covered in dirt and looked extremely tired. Hermione ran her hand through his now dirty silver-blonde hair.

"Just tired." He said. Draco leaned his head in her shoulder. Remus, Tonks, and Draco had been working on something for Dumbledore and weren't allowed to say what it was. Then, with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes, he pulled Hermione up and over to another room.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he pulled her from the den to a smaller room. Once they entered the door, he closed the door and turned to look at her. He smiled at her and then pulled Hermione into a deep kiss. Hermione returned the kiss as Draco picked her up and spun her around. When he set her down she smiling.

"I have something for you." He said as he pulled something out of his pocket. Hermione couldn't see what it was as he had it hidden in his hand.

"Like what?" Hermione asked as she looked at Draco. He was smiling and extremely happy, even though he was exhausted.

Draco looked into her brown eyes before he began to speak. "Hermione Granger, I have liked you since we first started to know each other. Even though you were hidden behind spells, I knew that I was falling in love with you. I realized that I truly loved you when we were apart for so long after our seventh year. I thought of you night and day and I couldn't dream about ever leaving you. You brought me from the dark side over to the side of good. You melted my cold heart with you love and caring. Hermione, you saw me as someone I never wanted to be. You saw the good in me, even though all I had ever done was hate you and call you names, you loved me anyway." His silver gray eyes sparkled as he spoke to her. She looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "I love you Hermione, and I have to ask you this." Draco opened his hand in front of her. "Will you marry me?"

Sitting in the palm of his hand was a small petite diamond ring. The band was gold with small decorative engravings around it. A small diamond was placed in the center of it and sparkled in the small light that was in the room. Hermione placed a hand over her mouth as tears began to form in her eyes. She looked back at him and saw the sparkle in his eyes that made her heart melt. Hermione removed her hand and smiled. She shook her head yes.

"Yes, yes Draco Malfoy, I will marry you." She said. He smiled even bigger then before. "But, only if we can have a muggle wedding." She said. Draco studied her face for a while then nodded in agreement. Draco then placed the ring on her finger and looked up at her. He pulled her into a hug and then kissed her deeply. They broke away from the kiss, but still hugged each other. Hermione quietly whispered into his ear. "You're right, I _do_ love you."

After a while they left the room to find Remus, Tonks, Harry, and Ron sitting in the den. When they returned Remus and Tonks stood up. They headed toward the door and waited for Draco. He gave Hermione one last kiss and walked after them. Once they had left, Hermione fell backwards onto the couch. Harry and Ron gave her a questioning look. Hermione noticed their looks and just raised her hand to them. The two boys noticed the ring on her finger.

"He finally asked you?" Harry said looking over at her. Hermione just nodded.

"You realize if he hurts you, Harry and I will kick his ass." Ron said. Hermione just smiled. She was to happy for words.

With help from Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and her own mother, Hermione had the wedding planed. It was planed for the end of September. The four girls had planed a muggle wedding, just like Hermione had wanted.

A week before the wedding Hermione and Draco were sitting in the den at Grimmuald Place. They were talking about random things when an owl dropped a letter on Draco's lap. Draco picked up the letter and opened it. Hermione looked over his shoulder and together they read it.

_Draco,_

_You are disgrace to the name of Malfoy. How could you pick a mudblood to be your wife? She should be destroyed along with her muggle parents. How dare you disgrace the Malfoy family name. You are no son of mine and I refuse to be related to such a mudblood lover. You might as well marry a Weasley for they too a muggle lovers. You discuss me and I refuse to believe this. You are not my son, and will never be. You wouldn't even invite your own mother, not that she would come, but you think more highly of muggles and mudbloods to disgrace your family. I swear on my life, if I ever get a hold of you, I will kill you myself. You have disgraced the pure blood name of Malfoy and there for should be put to death. I pity you the next time we met._

_Luscis Malfoy_

Hermione sat in shock as she read the note. She had never thought that by marrying her he was disgracing his name. And to only make this worse Draco's father was going to kill himthe next time they met. Tears formed in Hermione's eyes as she thought about it. She got up and walked to window as Draco watched her.

He threw the letter a side and walked up behind Hermione. He wrapped her arms around her waist as she stood looking out the window. "It's okay. Don't worry about him." Draco said he rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's not okay. He's treatening to kill you. That's something that you worry about. I'm going toworry about it because I'm going to be marrying you. What if we have a family and he come after you and kills you. What am I suppose to do? I can't live with myself if that happened." She said as she looked out the window.

Draco lifted his head and turned her toward him. He looked into her brown eyes, which were now wet from tears. "I'm not going to let that happen. He's on the run from the Ministry. There is no way he could show up in public and try to kill me without being killed first." Draco said. Hermione looked down at the ground. He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "I won't let him hurt me _or_ you."

Hermione work up early the morning of her wedding. So many things were running through her head and so many emotions were flooding her body. She dressed quickly and headed off toward the church were she would be getting married. Draco agreed to a muggle wedding, which was good because she always wanted to be married in a church.

She arrived at the church to see people running around trying to get everything set up. Flowers were being put everywhere and seats were being saved for family members and friends. Everyone was extremely busy and running around like mad. Ginny spotted Hermione and run up to her.

"Where have you been? Come on we have to get you ready." Ginny said pulling Hermione toward the back room where all the girls were getting ready. Hermione followed behind as they walked into the room. There was enough time for quick greetings before Mrs. Weasley and her mother shoved Hermione into a chair to work on her hair and make-up.

"How do you want your hair done?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she tapped her wand on her hand.

"I don't know. What do you think mum?" Hermione asked her mother.

"I would say up in an elegant bun with slight curls falling around your face." Mrs. Granger said.

"I think that would look great." Ginny chimed in as Tonks helped her into her maid of honor dress.

So Mrs. Weasley set to work on Hermione's hair while Mrs. Granger put make-up on her daughter. Within an hour Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Lavender, and Parvati were all dressed, had their hair done, and make-up on. They now just had to wait until Remus came over to tell them it was time to start.

Over in the boys' dressing room, Mr. Granger was trying to help Draco into a tux. Being as Draco had grown up in the wizarding world he had no idea how to dress in a tux. After fighting with Draco to hold still Mr. Granger finally had him dressed in one. He next moved on to help Crabbe and Goyle, while Harry helped Ron into his. It was quite amusing to watch Crabbe trying to tie his tie around his arm. Mr. Granger took it from him and tied the tie around Crabbe's neck.

Harry walked over to Draco as Mr. Granger tired to fix Goyle into his tux. Ron stood in a fit of giggles watching the whole thing. Harry walked behind Draco and set a hand on his shoulder. They weren't close friends, but they had put their differences aside because of Hermione.

"Doing okay, Malfoy?" Harry said. Draco turned away from the mirror and looked at Harry.

"A _muggle_ wedding. Why did I ever agree to such a thing?" Draco said. Harry gave a small laugh before replying back.

"Because this is what Hermione wanted, and you love her." Harry said. Draco nodded and turned back to mirror. He hated the bow tie he had to wear, but if that is what muggles wear then that is what he was going to wear.

Before long, Remus walked into the room. He was dressed in dress robes since he wasn't in the wedding. "Are you five all ready?" he asked as he looked at the three figiting Slytherins and the two clam Gryffindors.

"Yes Mr. Lupin, I think they are." Mr. Granger said.

"Please it's Remus. Well then, I will take the Best Man and the four Groom's men with me. Ryan if you will take Mr. Malfoy to his place, then we will begin shortly there after." Remus said. Mr. Granger nodded as he took Draco with him.

Draco walked after Hermione's father to the front of the alter. Mr. Granger placed Draco to the priest's left hand said. "All you have to do is stand here until I bring Hermione to you." He said. Draco nodded as he watched Mr. Granger head toward the back of the church.

Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle followed Remus to the back of church where the girls were waiting. Mrs. Weasley and Granger were doing last minute touch up to the girls. Ginny, who was the Maid of Honor, was wearing a light blue dress, and Tonks, Lavender, and Parvati were all wearing light purple dresses.

Everyone lined up ready for the wedding to start. Hermione's little cousin Rachel was the flower girl and was standing in front. Next to her was Hermione's other little cousin Michel who was the ring bearer. Be hind the two young children stood Harry and Ginny. Draco only picked Harry to be his Best Man because he had grown up with muggles and was hopping that Harry would be able to help him through this whole thing. Behind Ginny and Harry were Ron and Lavender, followed by Tonks and Crabbe, and then Goyle and Parvati. Parvati was fairly upset when she was paired was Goyle, but got over it.

Hermione stood in the very back of them. Her mother hugged her and kissed her forehead before heading out with Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Granger stood outside the doors waiting for Hermione to come out.

The doors opened and Rachel and Michel headed out first. Everyone who was there looked toward the back of the door. Once the two young children were halfway down the aisle, Harry and Ginny headed out followed by everyone else. The girls split from the boys as they reached the front. Draco swayed nervously back and forth slightly. Harry put a calming hand on his shoulder as the music for 'Here Comes the Bride' was played.

Hermione walked through the doors and everyone stood up. She was holding the bouquet and wearing a long white dress with spaghetti straps. The veil was long and dragged behind her just like the dress itself. Hermione met her father and together they walked slowly down the aisle. Once they reached the front to music stopped and the priest spoke.

"Who give this women to this man?" the priest asked.

"Her mother and I" Mr. Granger said. He let go of Hermione and Harry had to poke Draco in the back so he knew to go take hold on Hermione's arm. The two walked toward the front and stood in front of the priest.

"We are gather here today to bring these two people together in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who thinks that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." The room was quiet and then the priest continued. "Do you, Hermione Granger, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and told through richer through poor, though sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked.

Hermione looked and Draco and smile she then turned back toward the priest. "I do." She said.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and told, through richer through poor, through sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" the priest now asked Draco.

"I do." Draco replayed.

"The rings." The priest said. Draco took the rings from Hermione's cousin Michel.

"Place the ring on her finger and repeat after me. With this band, I here thee wed." the priest said.

Draco placed the ring on Hermione's finger and looked into her sparkling brown eyes. "With this band, I here thee wed." he said. Hermione took the other ring from her cousin.

"With this band, I here thee wed." the priest said to her.

Hermione placed the ring on Draco's finger and looked into his eyes. "With this band, I here thee wed." she said.

"By the power invested in me by God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Draco and Hermione smiled at each other before he pulled her forward into a kiss. While they kissed the priest said. "I introduce to you, the new Mr. And Mrs. Draco Malfoy."

Everyone stood up and clapped. They were all so happythat two enemies who had hated each other were now married. No one could have been happier.

Everyone then retreated toward the reception room. Hermione and Draco had cut the cake and ended up shoving the pieces of cake into each other's mouths. Everyone was laughing and having agood time. It was amazing how Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were now married.

Three years after the wedding Hermione gave birth to their first child Septimus Alexander Malfoy. Three years after his birth, Hermione gave birth, yet again, to their second child Gabrielle Ellen Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione continued to sleep until she heard tapping on a window. She opened her eyes to find that it was morning and a barn owl was tapping on her window. Hermione got up and opened the window. The owl gave her a letter and then flew out the window again with a short hoot. Hermione looked at the envelope.

_Mrs. Hermione Malfoy  
__Malfoy Manor  
__Master Bedroom_

The green writing told her instantly that it was from Professor McGonagall. Hermione opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Mrs. Hermione Malfoy,_

_You are invited to attend the 15th year reunion of your graduation year from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are invited to bring your family with you if you would like. This is a time to catch up with old friend. We hope to see you on July 9th back at Hogwarts. _

_Signed_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall -Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Hermione stared at the letter. She had forgotten that that date was coming up. She sighed as she realized that she would be going back to Hogwarts in two months.


	8. An Unexpected Surprise

(author's note: I hope you all like the _twist_ in this chapter. BTW siriusblackshottie.. yes i loved your singing.. hehe)

Chapter Eight: An Unexpected Surprise 

Within the next two months Harry had come by quite a few time to teach Spetimus how to fly a broom. Gabrielle found it so amazing that she too wanted to try. With Harry holding onto her and hovering only a few feet off the ground Gabrielle flew around the yard. She was laughing and giggling like mad.

Septimus was slowly but surely becoming a great flyer. He flew around the yard and in time Harry was beginning to teach him the basics of Quidditch.

Eventually the two longmonths had passed. Hermione was finally getting over Draco's death and was beginning to except that he was gone and now watching over her and the children. Hermione packed a few things for the three of them to take along as they left for King's Cross Station. Hermione, Septimus and a sleeping Gabrielle finally arrived at the station and saw that the train was not there. In stead a bunch of the school carriages stood waiting for them all. Next to one of the carriages stood Hermione's old friend, Hagrid.

"Hagrid." Hermione called out to him. He turned to look at her.

"'ello 'ermione. How are ya?" Hagrid said as he hugged Hermione the best he could since she was carrying Gabrielle.

"Just fine Hagrid." She said. Septimus stood next to her looking at the carriages.

"Blimy 'ermione, 'e's just like Malfoy." Hagrid said as he looked down at Septimus.

"Hagrid, this is my son Septimus and my daughter Gabrielle." Hermione said.

"And she's just like yer." Hagrid said as he looked down at the girl sleeping in Hermione's arms.

"Yes, she is as well." She turned to look at Hagrid. "So I take it as we're to take a carriage to Hogwarts School?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. They'll fly yer there. Take 'bout the fourth of the time." Hagrid said as he opened one of the doors to one of the carriages.

Hermione and her two children climbed into the carriage and were off toward the school. Hagrid was right, they had arrived in a fourth of the time it normally took. Hermione climbed out of the carriage first followed by Gabrielle, who woke up during the ride, and Septimus. They were standing right in front of the great door leading into the entrance hall. Hermione grabbed onto Gabrielle's hand as they walked in through the doors.

"Ooo, it's an ickle old Gryffindor." Peeves sang as the three walked in.

"Hello Peeves. I see you haven't changed." Hermione said.

"And what are these? Young Gryffindors?" Peeves said ignoring Hermione's comment.

"My children. Now if you don't mind Peeves, we'll be off." Hermione said as she pulled her children away from Peeves and into the Great Hall.

There were quite a few people in there. Most of the teachers were walking around the floor talking to old students. Before Hermione could even spot any of her old friends, Lavender came over and hugged her.

"Hermione, my lord, I haven't seen you since your wedding." She said letting go of the hug.

"I know. 12 years is a long time to not see someone." Hermione said.

"And you have two children. What are there names?" Lavender said and she looked down at the two. Gabrielle was clinging tightly to Hermione's leg while Septimus was looking wide-eyed around the room. He was particularly interested in the ghosts and the ceiling.

"Lavender, this is my daughter Gabrielle. She is 6 and my son Septimus is 9." Hermione said as she picked up the frighten Gabrielle.

"She looks just like you." she said cooing over the small girl now in Hermione's arms. "And he's just like Draco. Where is he by the way?" she asked.

"I'll have to tell you later. I don't like to say it around my children." She said.

"Don't they know?" Lavender asked.

"Yes, but they don't like to have it talked about." Hermione said.

Hermione and Lavender kept talking and soon Parvati joined them. She too asked where Draco was and Hermione kept ignoring the question. While they were talking Gabrielle, who was looking over Hermione's shoulder, spoke.

"Harry! Ron!" she yelled out in her tiny 6-year-old voice. Hermione turned to look and saw both Harry and Ron walking over to her. Ron took the small child out of Hermione's arms while Harry messed up Septimus' hair. The two kids had claimed Harry and Ron as their uncles and Harry was their godfather follwed by Ron. Hermione had asked Harry to be their godfather if anything happened to her. She then asked Ron to also be one if something happened to Harry.

Hermione walked away from the group to go get something to drink. Once she was out of ear shot Lavender began to question Harry.

"Okay, you have to know what's going on. Where is Draco and why isn't he here? Most of all why won't Hermione talk about it." Lavender asked Harry.

"They didn't get a divorce did they?" Parvati asked. "They were so happy in school and during their wedding."

"If Hermione won't tell you, then I can't. It's her place to tell you." Harry said.

"But why won't she say where he is? It's not that hard to give the name of a place." Lavender said.

"This place is." Ron said. Harry hit him on back since Ron was holding Gabrielle.

Hermione walked back over toward the group and they began to talk yet again. More people came by to ask how they were, a lot of people asked Hermione were Draco was. Every time that someone asked her where he was she would just tell them that she didn't want to talk about it.

After everyone had been there a few hours everyone became quiet. Dumbledore had stood up and was about to make a speech. "Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone. I assume that you have all found your old friends and have caught up on old times. As some of you may remember way back when you all left here fifteen years ago I told you that some of your classmates would not be joining us during this reunion. Sadly that is very true for a few of our old classmates. Most of the people that are not here were not able to make it for one reason or another. One member was not able to come because he was killed." A few gasps were heard around the room before Dumbledore continued. "This young man was killed a few weeks ago and left behind a few things. The main things he left were his memory, his friends, and most of all his family. He had a loving wife and two young children who looked up to him. The young man I speak of is none other then Draco Malfoy."

At those words every single head turned toward Hermione and her children. Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes as now everyone knew that her husband was dead.

"Oh Hermione!" Lavender and Parvati squealed as they hugged her.

A lot of other people were coming up to her and saying how sorry they were. She couldn't take it any more so she resulted in hiding in a corner behind Ron and Harry. It was bad enough that he was dead and that everyone now knew, but they didn't have to keep bothering her.

After quiet some time everyone left Hermione alone and she was able to go back to talking normally with Harry and Ron. Gabrielle was now sleeping in Harry's arms (she didn't sleep last night for some reason) and Septimus was walking around the Great Hall. After some time Dumbledore stood again.

"I recommend that everyone now return to their old houses and sleep. Tomorrow there will be plenty of time to—" Dumbledore began. But what there was plenty of time to do tomorrow no onefound out. At that moment the doors to the Great Hall burst open and there in the door way stood and man.

The man was covered in dirt and grim and he had cuts all over his face and body. His robes were ripped and his hair was a mess. Hermione, Harry, and Ron stared at the man in doorway. Tears began to form once more in Hermione's face as she stared at the man. She knew him anywhere. His almost black hair from the dirt was still noticeable as to what color it should be, and even through all the dirt on his face his gray eyes shown brightly into the crowd.

Standing in the doorway to the Great Hall was none other then Draco Malfoy.

(author's note: dun dun dun cliff hanger! now you're all going to hate me because i'm blank on how to continue the next chapter... but i'll work on it soon. If anyone has any idea of what happened to draco while he was gone for two months please tell me... i might us them. I hope i made a few of you happy now... :-D.. i'll update as soon as i can so most of you don'r crap yourself. hehehe only joking.)


	9. The Return

(Author's Note: I know I should of put this at the beginning of the whole story, but I'm slow sometimes. I know things will be wrong. I am dyslexic so you'll have to deal with me for a while.  
Here is the next chapter finally. I know it took forever, but I was getting back into the swing of things. After having mono and being out of school for three months the last month of school was hard. But now school is over and I have plenty of time on my hands now. I hope to be updating soon. I'm sorry it took so long and also this chapter is showrt, but I should be updating again within the week. :-D... Enjoy)

Chapter Nine: The Return

Both hands were covering her mouth as tears fell down her face. Ron had to hold her up so she wouldn't fall down. Hermione was sobbing uncontrollable as she looked into the face of her husband. Draco's eyes searched the crowd as he frantically looked around for his wife and children. Finally he eyes handed on a hysteric Hermione. As fast as he could Draco limped over toward her. Once he reached her Hermione flung her arms around his neck and cried harder then she did when she first found out he was dead.

Draco hugged her back and stroked her hair. "It's okay, I'm here. I won't leave you again." He said. Still in hysterics Hermione spoke.

"I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead." She cried into his shoulder. He could barely stand as it was but if she put all her weight on him, more then she was, they would both fall to the floor. "I can't believe you're alive." She said.

Draco pulled Hermione off of him and looked into her eyes. The same brown eyes that made his heart melt and made his feel safe and loved. "I know, but I'm here now. I won't leave you again." He said. More tears ran down her face as he kissed her softly on the lips.

Out of nowhere two voiced echoed across the Great Hall. One yelling "DAD!" and the other screaming "DADDY!" Gabrielle had woken up when the doors were flung open but didn't know who the man was until he was kissing her mother. She struggled out of Harry's arms and ran toward him. Draco knelt down to hug and kiss his daughter.

"Daddy, you _do _love us." Gabrielle said to her father.

"Of course I do." He said. Even though he was already lacking on strength he picked up the child and hugged her close.

Septimus was on the other side of the room when the doors were flung open. He also had no clue who the man was until he was kissing his mother. He ran across the Great Hall as fast as he could toward his father. Draco gave Gabrielle to Hermione and hugged his son.

"You're back." Septimus said as he hugged his father.

"Yes, and I'm not going anywhere." He said stilling hugging his son.

The Malfoy family was back together again. Harry and Ron even came over and gave Draco hugs. They had hated to see Hermione so upset, but now she was nothing but happy. Once it had finally sunk in to everyone else in the room what had happened everyone began to clap.

Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all came over to the Malfoys.

"I don't know how you did it, but we're all glad you're alive." Professor McGonagall said.

"I think we would all like to know that, but not know. Severus will you please take the Malfoys up to the hospital wing. Draco needs his rest and I'm sure they would all like time to catch up on things." Professor Dumbledore said.

"My pleasure." Severus said as he escorted Draco, Hermione, Gabrielle and Septimus to the hospital wing. When they arrived Professor Snape left them alone as Madam Pomfry motioned for Draco to lie in one of the beds. She fixed him up the best she could, all he could do now was rest.

Madam Pomfry went back into her office and left the four Malfoys alone. Hermione sat on a set next to him and Septimus sat on the other side. Gabrielle on the other hand jumped up on the bed and sat by Draco's feet.

"So what really happened that day?" Hermione asked him. He sighed but looked at her.

"I would rather only tell the story one, so you'll hear it when I end up telling Dumbledore." Draco said. Hermione nodded her head. She figured this whole thing must be extremely hard on him so didn't push it any more.

"Dad guess what." Septimus said to his father.

"What?" Draco said smiling.

"I learned how to fly a broom, and I'm really good." He said. Draco stared at him with his eyes wide. Then it hit him. There was only one other person who Hermione would ask to teach their son.

"So Harry taught you how to fly then did he?" Draco replied. Septimus nodded his head.

"He wanted to learn and you were gone. I can't fly obviously. I'm better at homework, that was your job, but you weren't there. Harry even taught Gabrielle how to fly." Hermione said all in one breath. She was afraid that Draco might get mad about having Harry be the teacher. Draco just looked at her with one eye brow up and Hermione knew it was fine.

"He held on to me and I only flew about three feet off the ground, but it was fun." Gabrielle squeaked. Draco shook his head and looked down.

"I have missed a lot haven't I?" he asked. All three nodded their heads. They all talked for a few hours before the two children were beginning to get tired. Hermione kissed Draco good-night and took the two children with her to Gryffindor Tower.

Once Hermione entered Gryffindor Tower she noticed two figures sitting up in their favorite armchairs. She smiled to herself and turned up the stairs to the girls' dorm room. Once Septimus and Gabrielle were sound a sleep Hermione headed back downstairs. She walked over toward the two figures smiling.

"Some things never change, do they?" Hermione said as she took her place in her favorite chair.

"Not usually." Harry said as a smile played across his face also.

"But other things change a lot." Ron said. Hermione sighed as she listened to Ron had just said.

"There are so many memories running through this school. I don't think I'll be able to count the times that we sat in these chairs and just talked." Hermione said.

"A lot of them. I think the biggest shock was when you walked threw that door wearing a Slytherin robe. I would of thought that someone else had taken over your body if it wasn't for later when you got rid of Malfoy." Harry said. The three old friends smiled at the memories.

"Did Malfoy say what happened over these past few months?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione looked down and shook her head.

"He said I'd hear when he tells Dumbledore about it. He doesn't want to tell it twice and I think he'd prefer that the kids don't know either." Hermione told them.

The three talked for a while longer. They would of kept talking through the night, but Hermione decided that it was time for her to go to sleep. The three said goodnight to one another before heading off to sleep. They were all anxious to know that happened over these past two months.

(Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I'll update as soon as I get the next chapter done. Thanks for putting up with my slowness.)


	10. Draco's Story

(Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, but I don't have much time to work on anything this year. Sorry if there are mistakes in this, it happens to us all.)

Chapter Ten: Draco's Story

The next morning everyone was sitting and eating breakfast in the Great Hall. Everyone was just talking and catching up on what had happened since they had all left Hogwarts. As they all chatted a few owls came in through the windows like they had always done. Three owls landed in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Giving each other strange looks they each opened their own letter.

'_Met in Dumbledore's office at ten.'_ Was all the letter had said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other before realizing that it had to do with Draco. After breakfast Hermione took Gabrielle and Septimus out to the Quidditch Pitch. The rest of the children what were brought were also there. Madam Hooch and some of the other teachers had things planned for them while their parents went off to talk and spend time with old friends.

Hermione quickly made her way back up to castle where Ron and Harry waited for her. "Kids all set?" Harry asked her. Hermione nodded her head and together the three friends headed up toward Dumbledore's office. The three entered the room to see the rest of the Order sitting around the room. The three friends took their seats and waited for things to begin. Within five minutes Dumbledore entered the room and sat behind his desk.

"Most of you have no idea as to why we are all here. The few of us who witnessed the return of a member has been waiting to know what happened." A few members looked at each other and gave questioning looks. Almost everyone in that room had no idea as to what Dumbledore was talking about. "Minerva, would you please open the door." Dumbledore asked Professor McGonagall. Everyone stopped looking around at each other and watched Professor McGonagall. Slowly she rose and headed toward the door. She opened it and standing behind it was Draco. A few people gasped as they saw him. Many if not all have thought him to be dead, and now here he stood in front of them all. Professor Dumbledore made a comfy chair appear for Draco to sit in. Slowly, with the help of Professor McGonagall, he limped over toward the chair. Once he sat down Dumbledore went on.

"I figured it best if the whole Order hear the story first hand. It usually leads to less confusion that way." A few people smiled at the comment. "Draco if you please, would you tell us what happened?"

"I figured I didn't really have a choice." He replied. Draco sighed and began with his story.

The morning of the attacked on the Death Eaters started out in Grimmuald Place. Harry, Ron, Dumbledore and Snape were all sitting around the table. A while later Draco showed up and the final planning began. "Now remember, Harry and Ron are to protect you two at all costs. If things go wrong one of them will come back and inform the rest of us." Dumbledore said. The four men who usually hated each other nodded their heads and agreed. With a few last instructions from Dumbledore the four men dissaperated from Grimmuald Place and apperated in the forest just south of where the Death Eater meeting that was about to begin.

"You two stay hidden and out of harm. As much as it pains me to say this, but Potter you are the one who needs to be careful. You hold the out come of the wizarding community. Come Draco, let us go." Severus said as he turned to leave. Draco began to follow but stopped. He turned back toward Ron and Harry.

"We've never been friends until recently, but even now I know that you two still hate me. I don't blame you, but I must ask that you two are the ones who go to her if something happens to me. She trusts you and knows that you'll always be there for her. Take care of her for me. Take care you two." Draco said and began to walk away.

"Good luck." Harry said as Draco walked away. Ron stared at Harry then back to Draco.

"Is he nuts? Does he think he's going to end up dead or something?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know, but let's hope not. I don't think Hermione could take it if he did." Harry said.

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy entered the hall where all the other Death Eaters had gathered. The two men looked around to see who all was there. The sight of one man made Draco's heart drop.

"My Death Eaters, I have news for each and everyone of you. Some may find it bad other good, but either way you have to deal with it. Lucius Malfoy has returned to us." There were a few quiet groans but the Dark Lord ignored them. "Now, for the main reason why I have brought you all here. There are two people in this world that we must destroy before I kill Potter. I could kill him now, but the weaker he is the better."

"My Lord, we all know that Dumbledore must die to crush the Potter brat, but who else is left my Lord?" asked a woman from the crowd of Death Eaters.

"The werewolf." Voldemort simply replied.

"Lupin? But my Lord why does he matter so much that he must be killed before hand?" another woman asked from the crowd.

"That is none of your business to know why I want the werewolf dead. You do not ask me why. You are to do as I say and nothing more. Now, I want that werewolf dead. Is there someone who would track him and kill him?" Voldemort asked.

"I am sorry my Lord I didn't—" said the woman but was cut off by a man.

"I will my Lord. I will finish that disgrace of a werewolf." Said one of the men in the crowd.

"Good. I trust you will be able to find him on the next full moon then, Grayback?" Voldemort asked the man who had talked. The man nodded his head while replaying a yes to the Dark Lord.

"Now," Voldemort continued on, "I have been told that two members of the Order are right outside this cave. I think it is safe to say that they followed our spies here. I am told that neither of the spies know that they were being followed. Before we can all go off and do more of the things that I want done, we must take care of one of them. The two followers are none other then Harry Potter himself and the youngest Weasley son. Kill the boy, but let Potter escape. It is not yet his time to die." Voldemort said. With that he dismissed the Death Eaters to go out a kill.

The Death Eaters stormed out of the cave right to where Harry and Ron where hiding. Harry and Ron turned to flee, but Ron was caught in a full body bind. Harry turned as watched as Death Eaters were rounding on him now. Harry ran away from them and dissapperated as soon as he got the chance to. One Death Eater was rounding down on Ron. He raised his wand and began to shout the killing curse. Suddenly the man was knocked over by Draco. Silently Draco released Ron and Ron was free to run, which he took full advantage of. Snape had also left just like Ron and Harry. Draco was about to when he heard a sickening sound.

"Catch Him!"

The voice was from none other then his father. Three Death Eaters rounded on Draco and had the Crusiartious Curse placed upon him. Draco let out in ear splitting scream as he was dragged back into the cave. Ron and Snape had dissapperated to the sound of Draco's voice. There was no time for them to turn back to save him.

Draco was pulled into the cave and tied to a rock. He watch as he father stood in front of him. "You disgraced the family name when you were married, and now you disgrace it even more." Lucius Malfoy said.

"Lucius, I do not understand why we stopped your son from leaving with the others. We need that information." One of the three Death Eaters who had helped in the capture of Draco said.

"He is not the one giving us information. Snape is the only one loyal to our side. Draco has been on the other side since he was married. He has been defying the Dark Lord all along. I have talked to the Dark Lord about it. I was told that if I discovered that Draco was disloyal to the Dark Lord, then I was allowed the privilege of killing him. I am now convinced of it." Lucius Malfoy said.

"How so?" asked another Death Eather. This time the question came from a female voice.

"My son disgraced our family name when he married. He didn't marry a pure-blood. And why on earth would he marry a half-blood? He married a mudblood. He married one of the people that we hate the most. Not only did he marry, oh no, he and his mudblood had children, two as a matter of fact. He disgraced our name then added two half-bloods to the pure-blood name of Malfoy. That began to show me that he was going to turn. He was going to be feeding us false information, while he gave the Order the real information. I had already disowned my son for his marriage, but now I send him to his death. Tonight, we were sent out to kill the Weasley boy. We would have too it hadn't of been for him." Lucius pointed his finger at Draco. "Avery had the boy in his power. He was about to kill him when Draco collided into him. Silently Draco released the Weasley boy and attempted to escape. I realized what he did. So now Draco is sent to live the rest of his life tied to that rock. I refuse to kill him just yet, that makes it too simple and quick. No, I prefer to have to slow and painful." Lucius said. He glared at his son one last time before the four of them left the cave.

Draco was tied to the rock and couldn't move. He had no idea how to get free. He had no idea if he was ever going to get free. He couldn't apperate. He was tied with non-apperating ropes. He was stuck. Suddenly his minded flashed to his family. Hermione would be hurt if he didn't come home. He had no clue how his daughter would take it and his son would figured that he, Draco, no longer cared.

Over the next two month of being tied to that rock the thoughts of his family kept him alive. He over heard Dumbledore telling Harry once that love was a powerful thing. His love of his family kept him alive.

Draco was tied to the rock for two long months. Every now and then he was feed a small amount of food and some water, just enough to keep him barely alive. One day Avery came into the cave to give Draco and lack of food he was being given. Draco was acting to be asleep, but from the lack of food and water, acting made him look dead. Avery thought that Draco had finally died the slow and painful death he was destined to die. Avery walked over to Draco and began to smack him trying to make sure he was dead and not just faking it. Believing Draco to be really dead Avery summoned Lucius. Lucius arrived looking fairly upset that he had been disturbed because of something concerning his 'so called' son. He looked at Draco and he too thought him to be dead.

"The Malfoy family has always been stong, but I never figured that he would live for two months. Avery, dispose of the body. I do not want this filth in the cave making it smell." Lucius said before apperating back to wherever he had come from.

Avery untied the body of Draco and took it outside. He dumped it down the other side of the cave. Draco rolled down the hill for over 25 feet. On the way down he hit rocks and other sharp objects before he came to a stop at the bottom. Draco had come to rest, face down, in a mud puddle. He managed to roll over a just lay there for a while. He was covered from head to toe in mud and in extreme amounts of pain. Draco began to slowly move. Every movement he made sent excruciating pain through his body. He was surprised he had died on the way down the hill. At that moment Avery saw the movement from down below and apperated to the bottom of the valley. Draco reached up and pulled Avery down into the mud. He threw Avery in the mud before getting up. Draco had no strength what so ever, but he still managed to put up a fight. Once Avery was knocked out cold in the mud, Draco, using the rest of the strength he had apperated to his home. He found that no one was home, but found the letter of the Hogwarts reunion. Draco headed straight for Hogwarts without even resting or changing. He couldn't wait any longer to be back in the arms of his wife or to be holding his children once more.

Draco finally finished the story of what had happened during the two months that he was gone. Tears were beginning to form in Hermione's eyes as she heard the story. Once she learned of the pain that her husband had endured, she finally understood why he only wanted to tell the story once. Everyone else in the room had also fallen quiet. When no one else knew what to say, yet there was still one man in the whole room who knew exactly what to say.

"We're glad you've come back." Professor Dumbledore said as everyone else just stared at Draco still trying to comprehend his story. "You may head back to the Hospital Wing now. Madam Pomfy should be waiting for you outside my office. Mrs. Malfoy will clue you in on the rest of out meeting." He said.

"I would like to stay." Draco said ash he looked at Dumbledore.

"I'm sure you would, but you need your rest. Hermione will inform you later." Dumbledore said to Draco. With that Professor McGonagall helped Draco to the door where Madam Pomfrey stood waiting.

"Off we go Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey said as she helped Draco up. The two of them walked out of Dumbledore's office and the door closed behind them. Everyone in the room turned back to look at Dumbledore.

"Now we all face a very large problem. Lucius Malfoy knows that Draco is on our side. He is in as much danger as Harry." Dumbeldore said. No one said a word. No one had anything to say, until someone spoke.

"Professor, does that mean that my children and I are also in danger?" Hermione asked.

"I have a very strong feeling so that. I think it would be better if you and your children stay here. I need you to write out a list of things that you will need from your house. I'll send some member of the Order out to your house and pick everything up. I think you three, along with Draco will be here for quite some time." Dumbeldore said. Hermione nodded her head, stood up and walked out the door.

"Professor are you sure they are all in a lot of danger?" Ron asked.

"If Lucius is mad that Draco married a muggle born, then he's twice as mad that he has grandchildren. We must do everything in our power to keep that family safe. Ron, Harry I need you two to keep Hermione calm. Remus, Alastor I need you two to go to the Malfor home and gather that things that the family will need once I receive the list. Thank you all for coming. I have a feeling we will be meeting here again in a short time." Dumbledore said. With that the meeting ended with many thoughts and questions running through everyone's minds.

(Author's Note: I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update more offten, but right now I'm kind of stuck of where to start the next chapter at. I will work on it as soon as I get time to. R/R)


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey!

After updating this last night I went back through and reread the whole story. I changed a few things (nothing big) and fixed all the spelling mistakes that I had made. So right now, I'm going to re load all the chapter with the changes in them. It should make it easier to read. I think from now on I'm going to triple check the chapter before I post it.

As soon as I come up with a way to contiune on with the story, I will update. I think I'll be spending a lot of time in my study hall doing all the writing to next so many chapters.

Thanks to putting up with my lack of updating and all the mistakes that I have. As soon as I've writen the next chapter, I will update and keep going for as long as my creativity will allow.

Always BabyPhischie


End file.
